Un Rostro Oculto
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Ella tenía una mirada de sufrimiento y él estaba más deslumbrado por su belleza que por la extraordinaria soledad en sus ojos. A Mei la belleza no le había traído felicidad alguna, mientras que Xiao tenía que vivir con el rostro escondido detrás de una mascara. (HongTai)


**El presente fic participa en el Reto especial de aniversario: "El amor es ciego" del foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?**

 **Es la primera vez que trabajo con esta pareja que desde un principio me pareció muy linda. Y en cuanto a la historia debo aclarar algo: con mi beta llegamos a una conclusión de que el mayor ejemplo de amor a ciegas era el mito de** _ **Eros y Psique**_ **, así que me decidí por hacer una adaptación de dicho mito, dejando algunos elementos y quitando también otros.**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero les guste el fic :3**

 **Pareja: Hong Kong (Li Xiao) x Taiwan (Mei).**

…

Años atrás, en una región casi olvidada de oriente, existió una emperatriz muy hermosa, quien tuvo hijos bastante virtuosos, pero el menor de ellos fue concebido en un desliz con un empresario británico. El muchacho no tenía permitido mostrar su rostro en público, por lo que siempre usaba una máscara blanca con rayas semejantes a las de un tigre que cubría su rostro salvo la parte de los ojos y la boca; él no gozaba de los mismos privilegios que sus hermanos por lo que tenía pocos sirvientes y compañía, aun así, su madre lo quería infinitamente.

Cuando el muchacho cumplió la mayoría de edad, su madre lo llevó a conocer a las aldeas vecinas al río que alimentaba el palacio, donde había extensos sembradíos de arroz.

En una de esas aldeas había una joven llamada Mei, era de deslumbrante belleza y llena de vida. Era querida por todos, y al igual que ellos trabajaba en el campo. Tenía un largo cabello castaño y una sonrisa que enternecía cualquier corazón. Pero por su parte, la belleza no le había traído felicidad alguna, los hombres la idolatraban de muchas maneras, pero ninguno se atrevía a pedir su mano.

El día que la emperatriz llegó a la aldea se hizo un gran festejo en su honor. Cuando la soberana arribó junto a su hijo todas las miradas se posaron en este último. Decenas de miradas clavadas en el joven de la máscara, algunas expresaban miedo y otras por simple curiosidad, a pesar de eso los aldeanos tuvieron que obligarse a mostrarle respeto por ser el hijo de la emperatriz.

Mientras todos celebraban, la soberana se percató de un par de cosas que la molestaron... observó como todos los hombres admiraban la belleza de la joven Mei en lugar de la suya, al igual que se percató del desagrado de la gente con su hijo.

No mencionó nada al respecto, no hasta que fue momento de partir. Llamó al jefe de esa aldea y le ordenó: —Quiero a esa joven en mi palacio lo antes posible. Si se atreven a desobedecerme toda su aldea sufrirá las consecuencias—

Partió de ahí junto a su hijo, quien lo había dicho palabra alguna durante todo el viaje hasta ahora.

—¿Por qué buscas castigar a esa joven?

—Porque no merece ser alabada, es una simple aldeana, su vida no vale nada— expresó la mujer demasiado severa —Cuando ella llegué al castillo quiero que la hagas una esclava que deba hacer las tareas más viles y duras qué hay ¿Entendido?—

El chico sólo asintió. Sin embargo, él intento recordar el rostro de la chica que su madre envidiaba, si bien lo enterneció su belleza hubo algo que lo tocó por completo... ella había sido la única que le había mirado sin temor.

Debajo de aquella máscara de tigre estaba un rostro que jamás había sido visto y que ni él recordaba. Era molesto, como una trampa para la que había nacido, ya no le importaba mucho sufrir por ello... pero no deseaba que aquella joven se viera atrapada y sufriendo. Planeo algo en su mente, a costas de su madre, él deseó tener la vida de aquella joven para sí mismo y alejar cualquier dolor de ella.

...

Mei fue llevada a los pocos días al castillo de la emperatriz, seguida por una larga procesión, donde la abandonaron en llanto para que enfrentara una muerte segura. Ella estaba temerosa de lo que pudiera sucederle.

Salieron un par de sirvientes y la escoltaron hasta su alcoba, ellos le dijeron que estaban ahí para servirle. La llevaron hasta un palacio interno en el mismo castillo, de indescriptible lujo y belleza, con amplios jardines llenos de flores, pasto verde y estanques con fuentes.

Esa noche mientras yacía en la oscuridad de su alcoba, recibió una visita. El joven hijo de la emperatriz estaba frente a ella y le dio un juego de ropas nuevo.

—Vístete, estaré esperando por ti en el jardín principal— espetó el joven dispuesto a retirarse.

—Disculpe ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?— pregunto Mei buscando nublar su confusión.

—Para hacerla mi esposa— fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

La chica se quedó helada. Si bien no era la manera en la que soñó contraer nupcias, era mejor que morir. Mientras se vestía reflexionó sobre el joven, su voz era suave y amable, pero el no poder ver su rostro despertó su curiosidad desde el primer instante, lo único que le dejaba ver esa máscara eran sus ojos almendrados y brillantes, deseaba conocer su rostro.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en privado, a mitad del jardín siendo alumbrados por escasas linternas que cargaban los sirvientes. Ambos estaban vestidos con elegantes trajes de seda brillante. Sellaron sus votos siendo marido y mujer.

Compartieron el nicho matrimonial desde aquella noche, pero el joven respetó el deseo de su esposa de mantenerse virgen. Mei deseaba entregarse solamente a alguien que amara perdidamente, y ahora quizá ese momento jamás llegaría. Aunque tampoco quería tener mala relación con su esposo, pensó que entablar primero una amistad con él sería lo mejor, además deseaba conocerlo por completo.

A mitad de la noche ella lo despertó en plena oscuridad —Quisiera que me dijeras tu nombre— le susurró.

El joven chico, que le daba la espalda al dormir le respondió con cierta inseguridad —Li Xiao—

—Mei...—Ella sonrió, repitiendo su nombre en silencio.

...

Mei se acostumbró rápido a su nueva vida, a pesar de que no debía hacer labores igual ayudaba a los sirvientes en lo que pudiera. Las mañanas las pasaba tejiendo en los jardines o había veces en que Xiao la acompañaba y terminaban conversando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo veía solamente durante la oscuridad noche. Él nunca se desprendía la máscara, lo poco que ella podía ver de su rostro eran sus labios y ojos.

La pregunta sobre el porqué de la máscara le revoloteaba en la cabeza desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero temía hacerla.

Un día él la había invitado a pasear por los alrededores y ella aceptó gustosa de ir con él.

Mei observaba los árboles frutales y las bellas flores, los pájaros que volaban sobre sus cabezas y se posaban en las ramas de los árboles.

—Me gusta pasear por aquí, me relaja mucho— mencionó Xiao. —La emperatriz me regalo esta parte del palacio para mí solo cuando era niño, está lejos de mis hermanos y es muy tranquilo—

—¿No te llevas bien con tus hermanos?— pregunto Mei, se disculparía si es que fue muy indiscreta.

—No realmente, digamos que mi existencia para ellos no es tan importante—admitió el enmascarado —No necesito de ellos, sé valerme por mi cuenta y también te tengo a ti, no necesito de más…—

Mei se sonrojó al escucharlo. Clavaba sus ojos miel sobre sus labios, estar enamorada era uno de los pensamientos mas susurrados en su cabeza. Si bien en el pasado mucho la cortejaron, él único que hasta el momento había podido encender algo en ella había sido Xiao, el chico de la máscara, el hijo de la emperatriz, la persona cuyo rostro no conocía y aun así amaba profundamente.

Se recargó sobre el pecho de él, susurrando —Muéstrame como amarte…—

Haciendo gala de un atrevimiento que ella desconocía. Xiao la sostuvo de la cintura y se inclinó hacia ella besándola con suavidad. Mei jadeó, perpleja, pero cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, y sintió que algo saltaba en su pecho y que un extraño hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo.

En ese instante, Mei perdió el equilibrio entre la pasión en su corazón y la razón en su mente.

…

Mei no estaba descontenta con su nueva vida. Sin embargo, fue presa de la nostalgia y una noche pidió a su marido que permitiera que su familia la visitara.

—¿En verdad tanto deseas verlos?

—Me causa mucha tristeza el no saber como se encuentran, los extraño demasiado—expresó ella sin malas intenciones.

Xiao por otro lado no estaba del todo seguro de que algo bueno resultase de aquella visita, pero no podía negarle nada a su esposa.

—Esta bien, puedes invitarlos a venir, pero te debo advertirte esto—sentenció Xiao con total seriedad —Ellos trataran de incitar tu curiosidad y te alentaran a intentar develar mi rostro, no te dejes persuadir por ellos no importa lo que te digan—

—¿Por qué no quieres revelarme tu rostro?

—Porque el día en que veas mi cara no me volverás a ver y en ese día se acabaría nuestra felicidad—sostuvo sus manos de manera protectora, tenía que confesarle algo que había se guardado desde un inicio —Porque esa fue la condición que puso mi madre para no matarte y que me permitiera casarme contigo, el que nunca vieras mi rostro—

Mei creía que todo el asunto de la envidia de la emperatriz había quedado en el olvido, pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso seguía intacto, la ira de aquella mujer seguía latente.

—Prometeme que no te dejaras influenciar por ellos.

—Te lo prometo, amor.

…

Xiao pidió a sus sirvientes que acercaran a la familia de su esposa al palacio. Ellos, ante la visión de tanto lujo y belleza, ardieron en celos y codicia ante la buena fortuna que le había tocado a Mei. Pensaban sembrar en su corazón las semillas de la sospecha.

El joven no los acompañó en la reunión, puesto que tuvo que atender asuntos con su propia familia.

—Este lugar es en verdad maravilloso, digno del hijo de la emperatriz—expresó la hermana de Mei, intercambiando miradas de complicidad con sus padres —Lastima que él no esté aquí para gozarlo—

—Xiao tuvo asuntos que atender con el resto de su familia, lamenta no estar aquí—se excusó Mei, recordando lo que él le había pedido.

—Oh, así que se llama Xiao—comentó su madre mientras bebía un poco de té —Jamás me lo hubiera creído, además de que su mera existencia es misteriosa—

—Es curioso que la emperatriz no alardeara de él como lo hacía con sus otros hijos—esta vez habló el padre.

—Mantuvo su existencia en secreto, eso es todo— replicó Mei sintiendo cierta incomodidad por los comentarios de su familia.

—Pues no la culpo, por lo que se dice él es hijo de un empresario británico que jamás se enteró de su existencia, no culpo a la emperatriz por mantenerlo oculto por tantos años— agregó la hermana —Además, perdona que lo diga Mei, pero él hecho que siempre use esa mascara no me inspira confianza ¿en verdad no te ha lastimado?—

—Por supuesto que no, él es una persona magnifica que me quiere y confía en mi—

—Si confía tanto en ti ¿Por qué no quiere mostrarte su rostro?

—Porqué…— Mei dudaba en revelarles la verdad que Xiao le había confiado. Optó por callar.

La familia de la chica vio la oportunidad para concretar lo planeado —Si esconde su rostro debe ser por algo, quizá sea muy feo—

—Tu esposo debía ser un horrible monstruo para esconderse así de ti—

La semilla de la sospecha ya estaba plantada en el corazón de la chica, mentiría si dijera que no deseaba ver el verdadero rostro de Xiao, deseaba mantener su promesa, pero su curiosidad era más grande.

De una y otra forma, convencieron a Mei de seguir un detallado plan de acción que ellos habían ideado, que se basaba en esperar que el sueño venciera a Xiao para luego acercarse a él con una lampara y un puñal, para que con el arma lo apuñalara en caso de que debajo de aquella mascara se escondiera el rostro de un monstruo.

Aunque las verdaderas intenciones de ese plan eran que Mei pudiera irse con la mayor parte de riquezas que había en ese palacio, liberándola de todo lo que la unía a hijo de la emperatriz. Su familia en realidad buscaba enriquecerse a cosa de ella y nunca lo notó.

…

La noche había caído, su familia se había marchado de regreso a su aldea. Ella estaba de nuevo en su lecho, Xiao estaba a su lado durmiendo profundamente. Mei no pudo conciliar el sueño.

A pesar de su promesa, se levantó de la cama que compartía con su esposo, con disimulo encendió una lámpara y la sostuvo encima del misterioso rostro, el puñal estaba a un lado suyo.

Le arrebató la mascara y al iluminar su rostro, en lugar de ver a un espantoso monstruo contempló al joven mas hermoso que había visto. En su conmoción y extasiada por ver aquel rostro que tanto anheló, Mei dejó caer la mascara causando que esta se rompiera y por consecuencia del sonido emitido, Xiao despertara.

El joven se levantó abruptamente, percatándose que su mascara estaba rota y su rostro expuesto. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y volteó hacía Mei —¡¿Qué has hecho?!—

Mei inmediatamente intentó disculparse, completamente arrepentida de lo que había sucedido —Xiao… yo…—

—Rompiste tu promesa… ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Te suplico que me perdones…

—¡Desobedecí las ordenes de mi propia madre al enamorarme de ti, pero ya todo esta arruinado! — dicho aquello el joven salió del cuarto y marchándose bastante decepcionante, no le dio la oportunidad siquiera de seguirlo. Él también estaba herido.

Todo se quedó en silencio, Mei estaba en completa soledad en aquel recinto. Se quedó en vela esperando a que su amado regresara, pero al llegar el alba, en lugar de su esposo entraron un par de soldados en nombre de la emperatriz.

Su destino estaba sellado. Podría culpar a su ingenuidad, su curiosidad o incluso a su misma familia, pero eso no borraba lo que había hecho… le había fallado a Xiao y ahora lo pagaría con la muerte.

…

Xiao permaneció en los jardines, paseando por ahí como un alma en pena hasta que el alba llegó, temeroso de apartar las manos de su rostro. Se sentó en la orilla de una de las fuentes, y con el cuerpo entero temblándole… descubrió su rostro.

Observó su reflejo en las tranquilas aguas de la fuente y por primera vez se vio a si mismo. Contemplo por fin el rostro que nunca había conocido.

No era un monstruo horrible, sus facciones eran similares a las de sus hermanos salvo por las gruesas cejas que poseía. Quizá esa única condición era la que había heredado de su padre, por eso su madre había decidido mantenerlo oculto… le recordaba al hombre que la abandonó.

Él reflexionó sobre eso en silencio hasta que escuchó a los soldados de su madre llevarse a Mei. Puede que su padre haya abandonado a su madre, pero él no abandonaría a Mei. Siguió a los soldados sin ser visto, enfrentaría a su madre si era necesario.

…

La emperatriz descansaba en su trono cuando le llevaron a la chica, al verla en un estado tan triste, ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triunfal.

—Le fallé— murmuró la pobre chica quedando a merced de la emperatriz.

—Viste su rostro entonces, muy lindo ¿crees que alguien como él merece esta al lado de una alimaña mentirosa como tu?—habló aquella mujer, golpeando los respaldos de su trono con las yemas de sus dedos.

Mei negó —He roto mi promesa, mi vida está en sus manos y puede acabar con ella si es lo que tanto desea—

—Mmm—la emperatriz siguió hablando sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de la chica le preguntó —¿Qué crees que hubiese sido de ti si te hubieras quedado en tu aldea? Tu familia te habría convencido de casarte con un hombre al que no hubieses elegido, de la misma forma en que te convencieron de romper tu promesa—

Mei levantó la mirada, sorprendida de que aquella mujer estuviera al tanto de todo eso.

—Llené a tu familia de riqueza para que no volvieran a pisar este sitio—reveló la emperatriz levantándose de su trono y caminando directo a la chica hasta tenerla frente a frente. Apretó su rostro violentamente obligándola a verla a los ojos —Tu matrimonio con mi hijo te mantuvo a salvo y bajo protección, ahora eso ya no importa más. Quisiera ver tu lindo rostro manchado de sangre o sucio luego de largas horas de sufrimiento—

La soltó apartándose nuevamente —Pero no lo haré—

Xiao había entrado a aquella sala sin hacer ningún ruido. Se encontró con los ojos de su madre, quien lo contempló por completo por varios segundos.

—¿Por qué?

—Todas las mujeres de mi corte son todas iguales, aspiran tener una mejor posición al casarse con alguno de mis hijos… como ratones acorralados, que tiemblan, chillan y no sirven para nada—el semblante de la emperatriz se suavizó —El tiempo que estuviste aquí pude observar como eras con él, no peleaste contra el destino que te tocó, pero tampoco lo odiaste, eras feliz al lado de Xiao—

—Porque lo amo, él es lo único real en mi vida—admitió Mei dejando que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos hasta el suelo.

La emperatriz miró a su hijo, indicándole que volviera a sus aposentos y esperara. Ella se había apiadado de la joven, a quien en un principio odio por su belleza, pero que se había ganado el corazón de su tesoro oculto, su hijo menor. Al cual había protegido hasta de si mismo al esconder su rostro y ahora podría mostrarlo sin temor.

Posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica —Regresa con Xiao, hazlo feliz y no vuelvas a romper tus promesas porque no pienso perdonarte una segunda vez—

Mei se llenó de jubilo agradeciendo esa segunda oportunidad. Salió de aquel sitio y regresó donde su amado Xiao.

Él ya le esperaba ahí. Mei lo abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello, besando su bello rostro y llorando ante tal alegría. —Te amo… perdóname—

Al final, conmovido por el arrepentimiento de su esposa, a la que nunca había dejado de amar y proteger, Xiao la tomó con delicadeza, correspondiendo aquellos cálidos gestos le hizo saber que todo había sido olvidado.

Su unión quedó consolidada cuando ellos por fin se entregaron en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro. Se pertenecían, se amaron hasta el fin de los tiempos, su amor nació siendo puro a pesar del obstáculo que era un rostro escondido. Lo único que les quedaba era vivir felices.


End file.
